The present invention relates to control valves and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a solenoid actuated valve.
Evaporative solenoid control valves (EVAP) control purge flow from a purge canister and the intake manifold of an automotive engine.
One such EVAP valve employs the use of a port member and an ultrasonic attachment process to seal the port member to the solenoid valve and prevent external leaks. However, the use of an ultrasonic weld is problematic in that the welding process creates debris inside the solenoid which may be attributable to the failure of the valve. In addition, the ultrasonic welding process deforms the surface of the solenoid valve which will adversely affect the appearance of the final product.
Other problems encountered with the ultrasonic welding process of the port member to the solenoid valve may include improper positioning of the port of the port member with respect to the solenoid plunger. This may be the source of an undesirable noise associated with the operation of the solenoid valve.
In addition, the sealing of the port member to the solenoid valve assembly provides potential areas for leakage to occur. Moreover, the primary function of an EVAP valve depends on the transfer of gaseous materials from one point to another through the use of an EVAP valve. Accordingly, any leakage will affect the performance of the valve.
Therefore, an EVAP valve""s design should prevent potential leakage areas as well as increase the performance and/or cost of the same. Accordingly, an EVAP valve""s design should provide ease of assembly and disassembly, exhibit good magnetic flux transfer characteristics, provide an airtight passage from one point to another without impeding air flow, and be cost-efficient.
An evaporative control valve for a vehicle having a valve body and a solenoid for manipulating a plunger mechanism between an open position and a closed position. The plunger has a valve end for opening and closing a first port into a receiving area. A port member having the first port is secured to the evaporative control valve and the receiving area, and is secured to the valve assembly in order to axially align with the plunger mechanism and the first port.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.